The present invention is directed to a web winding apparatus having a rider roll in surface engagement with a wound roll during the winding and particularly to a rider roll moving with an indexing of the rewound roll during the final winding.
In winding of a thin web of film-like material, a length of indefinite length may be rewound into a plurality of successive rewound rolls. The web supply includes supply rolls having a mechanism to connect webs of successive supply rolls without interruption of the web flow to the rewind apparatus. The winding apparatus includes a turret having circumferentially spaced roll core support units. The turret is rotatably indexed to successively position the core support units between a rewind station and an unload station. As more fully disclosed in the copending application, Ser. No. 07/055,697, filed May 29, 1987, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,350, entitled "Web Rewind Apparatus With Cutless Web Transfer" and assigned to a common assignee with this application, the winding station includes a cutoff and transfer mechanism to sever the web and transfer the free end of the web to a new core unit during the final winding of a rewound roll.
The rider roll is conventionally mounted as a component of the station. As the rewound roll is rotated from the winding station, the web continues to be wound on the roll, without a rider roll. The final wraps may therefore not be optimumly wound.
Further, in certain applications, the paper or web is sensitive to any external pressure applied to the outer web layer of the winding roll. For example, pressure responsive carbonless copy paper includes minute bubbles, which can be broken if other than a light pressure is applied to the winding roll, with a corresponding waste product resulting.